Olympic Surf Academy
by LizzieLuvsMusic13
Summary: Annabeth and her new freind Piper have just made it into the biggest surf academy in the country, Olympus Surf Academy. There future depends on water, grades, and showing there character on the waves. They aren't the best either. Percy Jackson, is in the completion too, and he is determined to become the next biggest surfer. He befreinds Annabeth and Piper though too. AU! Enjoy!
1. The competition

**Hey! This is Olympus Surf Academy!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

><p>I woke up early today for the olympus surf qualifier competition. I was so happy. About a month ago I had written a letter OSA, Olympus Surf a Academy saying that I would love to be in their program.<p>

Flashback*

"Hey hon, look this is a surfing academy in Macedonia. Says 'mail an essay about yourself and why you'd like to be in our academy!"

"Cool so isn't their a competition, or something?" I asked, because I was really excited.

"Let me finish," my dad joked. "'We like your letter, you get to compete in the Olympus surf competition. Top six girls and top six boys get accepted into the academy, were you surf and train to make it to the top and be crowned Olympic Surfer of the year.'" My dad skimmed through the paper. "This looks like a really good academy for you. Your mom was in it. She won actually got crowned as Athena, funny that was her real name."

My dad got a sad look in his eyes. "I'd like to do it," I said.

"Go get writing then," he ordered me.

My letter went kinda like this:

Dear Olympus Surf Academy,

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm fifteen years old and I would love to be in your program.

My mom and dad taught me to surf when I was seven and I've been doing it ever since. I can do a tricks and I love to get in tunnels whenever I can.

Aside from surfing, I'm an A+ student and I love school.

End flashback*

* * *

><p>And they accepted saying they would love to come and see my surf. So, my family, consisting of my dad, stepmom Susan, and my stepbrothers Bobby and Mathew got packed in the car and we drove off to Macedonia beach, only ten minutes away from our house.<p>

When we got their I was surprised to see how packed the beach was. Families milling around every wear. Then I spotted the hut for the competitors and raced over their with my board.

"Hello," the man sitting behind the table with a bunch of papers said. "Name please?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Ah here we go, I must say that was an amazing essay you turned in."

"Thanks."

"Ok hear is your rash guard." He gave me a light grey swim shirt that had three letters on it: OSC, olympus surf academy. On the back it said qualifier. "You may take your board over there, so they can see if it is suitable for the competition."

"Thanks." I rushed off to the young chocolate colored lady who gladly took my board and told me to go find a spot under the next hut to store my stuff and meet my competition.

I got to the spot and claimed a chair. I looked around and saw that almost everyone else had their rash guard on, so I quickly took off my tank top exposing my swim suit top and pulled my rash guard on. Surprisingly it looked good with my blue swim shorts.

They brought my board back saying that it was good to go, so I dug my wax out of my bag and sat down on the warm sand. I started rubbing the wax on my board, when I saw a familiar kid sat down next to me.

"Hey, you as excited as I am?" I looked over and saw a boy that looked about as old as me. He had unruly jet black hair and green eyes, but not just any green. Sea green. He also had a blue rash guard and black swim trunks.

"Uh... Ya." Ugh, I found my shyness taking over. I guess that's what happens when all you do is read, study, and surf.

"Attention surfers, you will find your heats on this table. Good luck!"

"See you." He said as in a question, then I realized that he was asking for my name.

"Oh you mean my name. Um... I'm Annabeth... Annabeth Chase."

"Cool." He grinned. "I'm Percy Jackson. Ya... Um... Well, see ya later, Annabeth." He rubbed the back of his neck then ran back to get his board.

Now I new why he looked familiar. That was the famous Percy Jackson, the swimmer and surfer. His dad was in the Olympics for swimming and broke a ton of records. Now, Percy Jackson was famous, because of his dad. He has been so close to breaking his fathers record and he is an amazing surfer. Supposedly as good as some professionals. No wonder he was trying out for the best surf academy in the US.

I went over to the board to check my heats. My first feat was two, my second was six, and my last one was eight.

I looked out over the water again to see a group of six boys talking with the judges. I spotted Percy and my mouth decided to smile. I felt like I made a freind.

I heard someone next to me take a deep breath. I looked over and saw a girl with choppy brown hair and an orange swim shirt.

"You uh... Nervous?" I asked.

"Oh ya," She said. "Just hope I don't wipeout, I'm a master at that."

"You will..." I stuttered. "You will do fine."

"Thanks." She flashed a white smile. "Oh, I'm Piper by the way." She held out her hand to shake, which I took.

"Annabeth," I said.

"Sweet," Piper said. "Well, when is your first heat?"

"Two."

"Me too."

The horn blew for the boys to get in the water.

"Come on." Piper dragged me out onto the beach. We watched the boys surf.

After 20 minutes, the horn blew and the judges announced the winner. "Percy Jackson wins the round and gets a guaranteed spot in the Academy!"

Percy came running out of the water and dropped his surf board, pumping his fists in the air. I clapped along with everybody else. He ran over to who I'm guessing was his mom, and gave her a big, wet hug.

"Yes!" Percy yelled. "Oh ya!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now the girls heat is coming where we have six girls, same rules first to win, gets a Spot in the academy, the rest will continue to compete. Ok now we have our girls."

When the horn blew, I dashed out into the water, and until I got past the mini waves in the front, then I put my board down and started paddling. I got past the second line of waves and waited. Looking for a good wave to catch. I saw one, then realized that two other girls were already going after it. The other two girls tried getting onto it to early, but I was in the right position, so I started paddling, sure enough, the wave caught me, and I stood up. I did a few tricks to impress the judges then I caught a tunnel at the end.

* * *

><p>The rest of my waves that day went kinda like that. But on the second heat I won. I was so happy, the judges announced that I would be making it into the academy. I sat and watched the rest. I got a letter saying that I got in and after the qualifier completion they called a meeting under the tent, so I joined them.<p>

"You twelve have amazing talent," he was saying. "I believe that with help from us, you could become pros, so I want you guys to go home, pack, and come back tomorrow, to the big house and we will start, the rest of the info is in your letter."

So the next day I came back to the big house with my suitcase, a back pack, and duffle bag, full of stuff. They gave out rooms and it looked like I would be rooming with Piper, the same girl I met yesterday, so I wasn't to upset. I unpacked, then went to a dinner meeting, where they explained schooling, policies, surfing, rooming, and more.

I found out that we'd be attending Goode, a high school, a little mainland and we would ride in a van their every morning. We would catch waves at night and train on the weekends.

I am so excited!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I actually wrote this a long time ago and I just found it. So, I thought, you know why not post it and see what everyone thinks.<strong>

**I got the idea from another fanfiction during the summer, but she put only one chapter up, so when I was in Florida over the summer I started writing my own.**

**I really hope you like it!**

**I'll probably update about on a week.**

**Review! I'm always looking for suggestions!**

**-Lizzy**

**Updated 9/21/2014**


	2. Freinds

**Hey! Welcome to chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**musicforlife: Thank You! I did not steal your brain, but it is cool to see somebody so similar to me! :) Thanks!**

**fanfic olympian: Thanks! I don't care if you are first or second reviewer, but the fact hatt you take time and send a review makes my just SO happy! Thank You!**

* * *

><p>My second day at OSA, I woke up and seeing that Piper's bed on the other side of the dorm was empty, I changed out of my Mario kart pajamas. I put on a blue swim suit with Jean shorts and my put white sweater over it.<p>

I picked up my blue flip-flops and slipped them on my feet as I walked out of the dorm. Careful to grab my iPhone on my way out and put it in my pocket.

I was immediately met by the warm ocean breeze and the sound of waves crashing on the shore. A sound that I have grown to love.

OSA was divided into to separate peers, with rows of dorms on either side and balconies right on the water. One row had three dorms for girls and the other had three dorms for boys. Between them was a small section of the sea.

On the shore there is the big house, dining pavilion, surfing hut, and the garage.

I walked down the peer to the dining pavilion where breakfast was going to be served.

As I got closer to the dining pavilion I began to smell bacon and more delicious foods. The sound of laughter wafted through out the air.

I smiled. This is what the next year is going to be like, I thought. My smile grew even wider. I'm already living my dream and I'm only fifteen.

I reached the pavilion and was greeted by Piper.

"Annabeth!" She said, while loading her plate with bacon at the buffet table.

I waved. "Hi."

She waved me over and when I got there, gave me a plate.

"Eat anything you want!"

She flipped her choppy brown hair over her shoulder and grabbed a bowl of fruity pebbles and a carton of milk. She put it next to the bacon on the white plate. She must have saw me just standing there, because she started talking.

"Well, come on!"

I smiled again and grabbed a box of Cheerios and a carton of milk. I got bacon and a biscuit as well.

She lead me over to a table with a blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

"Jason, this is my new friend Annabeth. Annabeth this is my best friend Jason!"

"Hi," He said and put his hand up for me to shake. I obliged.

"Nice... Nice to meet you," I said. I hoped this program got me over my shyness as well as made me a better surfer.

We made small talk for a few minutes, until Percy Jackson came and plopped his tray down next to Jason's. A tiny pack of syrup went flying, but it landed back on the plate with incredible agility.

"Hey guys!" He said.

I looked at him as he sat down right across from me. His hair was wet and he was wearing a Macedonia life guard shirt. It was white with a big Red Cross in the front. He was also wearing blue swim trunks.

He looked like he just came out of the ocean.

As if reading my thoughts, Jason spoke up. "Just went surfing, didn't you?" He buttered his pancake.

"Yup! You know what sucks? They didn't have blue pancakes!" He totally freaked out.

"At least the food is good," I said. "At home my parents are terrible cooks. This is amazing!" I chewed my bacon.

Percy studied my face. "Annabeth, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

I was about to say 'and your Percy Jackson, correct?' Even though I already knew the answer, just to be polite, but one of our directors spoke up.

"Hello! I am Will, last year I went here, and now I am a trainer!" He flashed a white smile. "After everyone is finished eating, there will be another meeting in the big house."

We went back to eating and talking.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later everyone started filing into the big house. All twelve of us. Malcolm, another one of our trainers was there waiting for us.<p>

He was practically a boy version of me. We had the same hair and eyes. He also said that he loves learning.

He talked to us each more in depth about school. There was paper work for each of us to fill out, regarding electives and such.

I looked at the list and chose Choir, Global Leadership, and Swim Team, which we had to do, as surfers. I also signed up for Algebra 2, ALP Science, ALP History, and ALP English.

Malcolm also talked to us about training schedules. We would have school, training, and free surf everyday, then weekends were free. He explained that usually on weekends the place was empty because everybody would be spending time away with their family. Percy looked down when he said that. I wonder why?

The rest of the day, I spent unpacking and hanging out with Piper. I learned a lot about her too.

* * *

><p>After we were done, we were on our way back to the big house, to take a van to the other side of the small island and go surfing. We had to do that because of all the architecture in the water, it was a safety policy. We got to the beach and we kicked off our flip flops and headed into the big house to call a truck. When it came, we hopped in the back and rode off.<p>

It wasn't a long drive. But just enough to see all the amazing plants and wildlife.

When we got there we saw some other people.

This girl with black hair, I remember as Thalia, and Jason, and Percy.

"Jason!" Piper shouted on we stood on the shore, rash guards on, surf boards in hand.

He saw us and waved.

"Come on!" Piper said and we took off.

I sprinted out into the water. It was cold on my legs. Waves crashed. I was still holding my board. I had yet to put it down. I crossed a sandbar, then it starts getting deeper, so I put my board down and hopped on it. Careful to keep my toes at the very back of the board for balance when I catch waves.

I looked at Piper and she was paddling out too. I followed.

I went up and down over waves. I kept paddling. I finally reached a spot where I would have to duck dive to be able to get past the waves. I scooted up and grabbed the sides of my board.

I let the nose go in first, then I was under water. I could hear a wave crashing above me.

I shot up towards the surface. My head came up first and I blew my hair out of my face. I was right in front of everyone else. We were just past the line up, so we were moving up and down.

"Having some cousin time?" I could hear Piper say.

"Yeah, haven't seen Thalia in weeks," Percy said.

"Wait, you are cousins?" I asked.

"Yup!" Percy exclaimed. "Well Thalia and Jason are siblings, but I'm there cousin.

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah, ready to see who is better on the waves?" Percy said.

"Your on!" Piper said.

Percy looked behind him, at the waves. Looking for a good one.

I did too.

I saw one. Or a movement of energy in the water I guess I should say. I started paddling. The wave got closer and closer.

The next thing I new, I was standing up. I shifted my feet and just let the board carry me. I could hear Percy yelling in the back round.

The wave ended and I hopped off my board into the cold water. I laughed. I'm living the dream, I decided.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I was going to update on Saturday, but I had a good day, I won my softball game, so I'm happy, so I updated.**

**Whelp, REVIEW! Can I get three for this chapter? Maybe more?**

**Have a good day!**

**-Lizzy**


	3. Pranks and The Past

**Hey! Sorry it took so long, but here it is!**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

><p>The car honked and I ran out of the door cursing, while throwing my backpack over my shoulder, still trying to slip on my blue vans.<p>

Piper ran after me, but unlike me she was ready and was laughing.

She had recently learned that I love learning and school, so she decided to play a prank and turn off the alarm after I went to bed.

I was fuming as I got into the van. I sat in the back next to Percy. Piper came in and sat on the other side of me.

"So, how did it go?" Percy leaned over and asked.

"Amazing!" Piper somehow got out, through fits of laughter.

"You guys had it all planned out, didn't you?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Yup!"

"Ugh! Guys!" I yelled.

You may not think that waking up late was that bad, but for me it is huge. See, I always have a plan. Wake up at 6:00, Shower, Get ready, Eat breakfast, and Pack my bag for school, and then Leave at 7:00. And, I hate having my plans ruined. As I like to say, 'Athena always has a plan,' because my mom's name was Athena, named after the ancient Greek goddess of wisdom.

Don't think about that! I scolded myself.

"Hey! But, I brought you breakfast!" Percy exclaimed. He pulled out a zip lock bag with a blueberry muffin squished and crumpled inside, out of his black backpack.

"Thanks! It looks amazing," I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I am offended, but it probably tastes good."

I took it and started munching on the delicious, deformed, blueberry muffin.

"Thanks," I said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Ugh, I can't find my locker!<p>

"Piper!" I called.

"She left for first hour already," a voice I faintly recognize said.

"Percy, please help me!" I knew that Percy wasn't the one who said that, but I needed any help I could get.

He walked over to me.

"Fine," he said.

"A33," I said.

He guided me over to a set of lockers and showed me mine, and then opened the locker two down from mine.

"Shhh, this is Jason's." He took an expo marker from Jason's locker and wrote on the locker. I love cheese. But, instead of the word love he drew a heart.

"Percy!" I yelled.

"What? It will come off," he shrugged, put the expo marker away and walked past mine.

I thought he was leaving, but at the last second he stopped. Opened up the locker right next to mine and started taking books out of it.

I must have been giving him a weird look, because he assured me that it was his locker. I mean who can blame me for not thinking that it is his?

I had a few classes with everybody.

Jason and Piper were in my science class. Percy was in English with me, as well as choir. He wasn't even half bad. Another girl from the academy, Bianca, was in my history class. And Thalia was in my math class. She is a year older than me, but I am in Algebra two already. I did ALP, an advanced learning placement program in middle school, so I kind of got ahead.

After school we had swim practice. I headed to the gym with the rest of the academy's competitors. We were met by a huge pool.

We sat on the bleachers while we waited for our coaches and all the other swimmers.

I was next to Percy, and I swore I could feel his nervous energy rolling off of him in waves. Sea reference since he likes water, get it? No, okay. He started mumbling something to himself as well.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" He looked over at me. "What? Yeah I'm fine."

"He just can't wait to get in the water. He sings Finding Nemo songs when he is excited," Thalia said.

"Finding Nemo, eh?" I questioned.

"Only the best movie ever!"

"Okay then."I turn away.

"What? It's good!"

We argued until our coach came in.

"All right cupcakes, quite up!" He was a short, stocky man, with brown hair under a baseball cap. And, for some reason he was carrying a baseball bat.

He must have realized that too, because he through the bat over his shoulder.

"I am Coach Hedge, this year's swimming coach! And, all of you are swimmers, yes?" He asked.

I nodded, along with my friends, but one girl from the back ran down the bleachers with her books, saying something about debate club.

I turned my attention back to coach, and after a lot more talking, he finally let us leaves to go change into our swimsuits.

When I got back I saw that a few people were already swimming warm-up laps. I hopped in the lane that I saw Piper, Percy, Jason, and Thalia in.

The cold water engulfed me and I shrank to the bottom, only to come right back up and start swimming my laps.

* * *

><p>That night I went to the beach with my surfboard after training, which was basically conditioning, surfing technique, conditioning, and more surfing technique. It was hard work, but I knew that it would make me a better surfer and athlete in general.<p>

Anyways, at the beach I just sat, looking out over the peaceful ocean. It was nice. Small waves crashed on the sand and I could see bigger ones way out there. Then there was the sky. It was a beautiful combination of blue, purple, pink, and orange.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Seaweed King himself.

"Hey." I heard someone say.

Not expecting it, I jumped and turned around. What I saw was Percy. He was wearing a green shirt with black shorts, and flip flops. His hair was as messy as always.

"Hi," I said.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"No, of course you can." I patted a spot on the sand next to me.

He sat down with a huff. "This is awesome," he said.

"Yeah, it is. We are literally living the dream. Well, you have since you were little, but still."

"Hey! I haven't been living the dream until I got here," he complained.

I gave him a look like 'yeah right.'

"I'm serious! When I was younger I lived with my mom, then when I was twelve, my dad came into my life. He literally came up to me after my first surf competion and told me he was my dad. I didn't believe him at first, but my mom knew it was true. They didn't get back together, because my mom was already with this other guy, Paul Blofis. So, my dad just got me famous. It wasn't even cool, he pretended that I didn't exist when off the camera, but on it, he acted like a hero, like he had saved my life by teaching me everything he knew, which he didn't. I already knew how to surf. And, I hated it, so I lived with my mom and Paul during the week and on the camera with my dad on weekends. It sucked."

I didn't know what to think. I never knew Percy's dad, Poseidon, was like that. I didn't know Percy's life was like that. In fact I thought he was a rich kid that lived the dream, with a hundred girlfriends, surfing all day, everyday.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He scooted closer to me. "Hey it's ok. What about you?"

I shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

We started our journey to a greater friendship there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I am so sorry about the wait! I was going to post it last weekend, but I got super busy, along with during the week, so finally I found some time!<strong>

**THANK YOU! Last chapter I asked for three reviews and I got it! Unless your also a writer here, you have no clue how much that meant to me!**

**Can we get 4 reviews this chapter?**

**Love you all!**

**-Seven**


	4. Weekend part 1

**Hey! Sorry for the uber long wait, but here is chapter four.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed by in a blur and for the first time in my life, I found myself counting the minutes until school got out.<p>

_Seven minutes_.

It was a Friday, the last day of my first week at OSA and on the weekends, they always let students stay with their parents, if they wanted too, and I really wanted too. I didn't have the best relationship with my stepmom, but I loved my dad and stepbrothers.

_Six minutes._

I was in Study Hall, in the lunchroom, sitting with Percy. He was trying to beat his record on a game on his phone while I watched. The game was _Geometry Dash, _and he was terrible at it. After what seemed forever (it was only two minutes, sadly), I finally took his phone and gave it a try.

"Hey! That's mine," he complained.

"To bad."

I pressed the retry button and watched the blue square zoom across the screen and into the spike.

"Ha-ha!" Percy made fun of me.

"Shut up."

I tried again and beat Percy's record of 27%, by another 20%.

I looked up at him, a smirk covered my face. His mouth was open in shock.

I looked up at the clock again.

_One more minute._

I put all of my books and binders back in my backpack and stood up, waiting for Mr. Smith to dismiss us.

"See you all next week!" He said.

Another grin spread across my face, and we made our way out the front door and to the big tree that we all meet up under.

"Excited for the weekend, Wise Girl?" Percy asked. Wise Girl had become my nickname, but only Percy was allowed to call me that. I called him Seaweed Brain.

"You bet," I said. He didn't know that I was planning on staying with my parents this weekend yet. So, I was about to tell him, when he asked.

"You going home?" He sat down in the shade.

"Planning on it, you?" I sat down too.

"Dunno." He looked out in the direction of the ocean. "I want to go back to my mom."

"What is stopping you?" I asked.

"Dad. Now that I made it in, he thinks that I should spend all of my extra time training or in with him. And as much as I love the water, I love my mom more."

"Then go."

"I want to; he would never let me leave though."

I was in my room packing my suitcase when the wall phone rang, signaling that my parents were probably here. I finished packing up, then slipped on my flip-flops and headed out the door.

I walked down the pier to where the old wooden deck met the white sand. I walked up to the big house and pushed open the door. I saw my parents sitting on a couch while my brothers where staring at the fish tank in the corner in awe.

MY parents saw me and immediately embraced me with a hug.

"Hi dad, Helen," I said.

"Annabeth!"My two stepbrothers, Bobby and Mathew ran up to me and each gave me a hug.

They bombarded me with questions, like why I was never home, what I was doing here, is it fun and lastly, can we go to the beach.

"Well, do you guys have your swimsuits?" I asked.

They both nodded their heads.

"Well then let's go!"

The twins ran out the door.

I follow them onto the beach, excited for the weekend to come.

We road in a golf cart over to the swimming beach. The boys were so excited, because at home we barely went to the beach. Even before my dad got married to their mom, they never went to the beach either, but I guess they lived in Virginia. The beach was not common there.

As we got closer they pointed out every surf board and fish, and wave they saw. They thought this was so cool.

Finally we parked the car and I went over to a big shed to get my surf board. The boys took off toward the water and my parents went and sat down on the sand.

I brought my board to the shore, where the water washed up onto the sand. I looked out over the crystal clear water and saw my friends, Percy, Thalia, Jason, and Piper. The way Percy talked, I knew he wasn't going home, but I didn't know about the others. I'm going home too, after the beach.

I put my board into the water and paddled out to them.

"Hey!" I said.

"What's up Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"My family came."

"Cool," Percy said.

I noticed that my other friends had stayed quiet.

"What about you guys?"

"We're staying here." Thalia said. "Mom's a crazy alcoholic and dad owns a big business, he doesn't have time for his us. Never has," she finished wistfully.

"Sorry," I said and looked over at Piper.

"Mom died when I was little, and dad is… working." I noticed the brief pause she made when talking about her dad. I was positive she was hiding something, but I decided not to press her.

We spent the rest of the day surfing and having fun at the beach. I introduced my friends to my parents and brothers. My brothers thought Percy was the coolest person in the world; I didn't argue.

When dusk started to envelope the world my family packed up the car and left. I joined them. I was excited to spend the next day with my family. As much as I love the academy, I love home more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! <strong>

**Whelp, hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I'm sorry it took so long to write. Writer's block sucks, so does school (when it is hard.)**

**In other news, who is excited for Mockingjay part 1? I am, I think I'm going to see it tommorrow. If all goes well. And if I am feeling better than I am today (I'm sick.)**

**Also, you may have noticed that my original username, was Lizzyluvsmusic3, then I changed it to SevenPlaysSoftball, and now I'm back to Lizzie, so yeah, just so you know I have always been the same person. (Except I spell it different now.)**

**-Lizzie**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, i'm really sorry because it looks like this is going to be the end of this story. :(

If you guys would like to adopt it then please PM me and you can do whatever you would like with it.

I ran out of inspiration and I'm to busy to keep up with two big stories at once.

Please consider adopting it, I would love to see what you want to happen in this story.

Sorry,

Lizzie

PS. Also consider reading my other story which is down here.

If you like it, you can read the rest, just go to my profile and click on it. Make sure to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! This is my new story This Life! It is a rewrite of My Screwed Up Life which I epicly failed at.<strong>

**SONG BY TIFFANY ALVORD**

**BOOK RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

><p>I scribble something down in my notebook, and then set it on the piano. I carefully place my hands on the keys and start playing the chorus.<p>

"_And my dream,_

_Is gonna come true,_

_Like the sun on a cloudy day,_

_It's gonna shine through,_

_And my dream will always go on,_

_Even if it's just inside my heart,_

_That 's what makes me strong."_

My voice rings through the small practice room. I took a deep breath and traced the newly written words in my music notebook, and then I closed it and look at my name written on the cover. _Annabeth Chase_.

I pack up my grey backpack and pull it onto my back. Slowly and carefully, I turned the doorknob on the door and look through the music hall. It is empty. I creep over to the orchestra room, just like a creeper from Minecraft which my brothers play, and hear the soft sound of a violin. I open the door and see a girl with her back facing me, playing the instrument for our teacher, Mrs. Daniels. The door slammed behind me, but the violinist didn't move. Mrs. Daniels looked over at me, and nodded. I smiled to myself and leave through the back door.

I do this every morning. I get to the school at 7:00, practice my music in the practice room, and then left through the back door of the orchestra room and joined up with the rest of the students outside at 7:45.

Before I join everybody else, I slip on my nerd glasses and tie my hair up; just in case anybody thinks that I was the one in the orchestra room.

Why? Because, I can't let anybody know, that I like music. It's kind of sad, because music is my passion. I purposefully do badly in orchestra class, because _she _is in it. Thankfully, my orchestra conductor works with me, so even though I never show her what I am capable of, in class, I show her out of school.

In school, I act like a nerd and I never draw attention to myself. I learned that the hard way, a few years ago. I move schools a lot, because of her. But, she keeps coming back and making my life living Tartarus.

I hate it, but this is the longest I have ever stayed at a school.

And, it's not just the girl that bullies me, that makes me do it, but also parents. My mom, Athena, has this thing for knowledge. She believes that I should spend every second of my life studying, and being devoted to school. My dad is a history professor, so he goes along with it.

I take all advanced classes, even English, which is torture to my dyslexic eyes. Oh, and it gets worse. I also have ADHD making it impossible to focus.

Thankfully, I take orchestra, but that is only because music is a requirement at my school.

Anyways, I am now sitting in the lunchroom of Goode High School, waiting for them to let us to our lockers.

The lady in charge of the doors, also my art teacher this semester, Ms. Pearson called for the freshmen, so I get up and walk to the doors, with the rest of my class. I tripped over somebody's lunch bag on the way to my locker and that sends a round of laughter through the halls.

I'm not the class clown, like Percy Jackson, but I am still the laughing stock of the school.

I hurry over to my locker and put in my combo. 4-31-27. I shove my backpack in my locker and grab my English binder, along with my pencil pouch, and The Hobbit, a book I'm reading for the fifth time. I read a harder version each time as well.

I shut my locker and walk into the classroom. Mr. Blofis, my English teacher was at his desk typing away at his computer, while his stepson is trying to talk to him.

Did I mention his son is Percy Jackson? I have known him for forever, and we used to be best friends, but he started getting really handsome and popular, and I turned into the person I am now. I haven't spoken to him in so long. I wish I could, but I can't. I can't let her get the best of me again.

If I become friends with him, I will become noticed and I cannot under any circumstance have that happen. But, he always smiles at me.

English passes and I am on my way to orchestra. Mrs. Daniels gives me a sad smile when I enter the room, and I go to the back of the class to retrieve my bass. I love the bass. I only started playing it in sixth grade, but I'm pretty good when I try. I set my music on the stand, and started tuning. I picked up the bow with my right hand, and place it on the E string. My left hand finds the tuners and I start to play.

When I am done, everybody else is as well, so Mrs. Daniels calls for attention.

"Alright class, today we will play through all of our songs for our next concert, which is next Friday! Now, take out Theme from New World Symphony," she tells us. I switch through my books and finally find the sheet music for it.

I have to admit that the bass part is kind of boring, but it feels amazing to play. Familiar, as well. We get to the middle of the piece before I know it. A duet is supposed to play this part. The violinist stepped to the front of the room along with the cellist. I dropped my bow, to play pizzicato like everybody else, when the duet starts to play.

My old best friend, Percy Jackson was the one played the cello. The violinist was none other than Drew Tanaka. She was the one that was playing the violin this morning. She was the girl who bullied me. She is the reason I stay in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**I realized how bad my other story My Screwed Up Life is, so I wanted to redo it, and here it is, some of the stuff I have in MSUL will be here to. Also, I now have Word, so it will be ten times easier and better than before (hopefully)**

**Sorry if it is angsty, I didnt want it to, but I think part of it is. **

**Please please please reivew if you want more, or else I might abandon it.**

**-Lizzie**


End file.
